Polar Opposites
by catfic
Summary: Wheeler, Linka and Gi travel to an Antarctic research station run by an eccentric millionaire. Wheeler becomes suspicious of the project and its leader, but Linka is attracted to both. They are quickly drawn into a complex web of jealousy and intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yet another serial! I'm really excited about where I'm going to go with this one – hope you enjoy this opening chapter. As always, I do not own these characters and I certainly don't profit from writing these stories. And, as always, your reviews are very much appreciated.

XXXXXXX

A world of white – fluted pillars of ice, the hiss of snow blown across flat acres of blank drifts. A world leeched of colour.

Linka stood on the deck of the transport ship. The bitter wind blew strands of pale hair across her face, and she drew the hood of her blue coat up even higher. Below her she could see the black, icy waters of the Southern Sea, topped with white curls of foam. One of the crew passed her with a roll of rope, and smiled a greeting.

"Good morning."

"_Dobroye utro_."

Linka watched the sailor's retreating back, then turned her attention back to the sliver of land they were approaching.

The Planeteers had been living on board the _Perseverance _since they left the port of Lyttelton, just outside Christchurch, twelve days ago. The weather had prevented any overflights landing on the frozen continent, so this long voyage was necessary.

"Real luxurious, isn't it?" Gi had appeared from below deck. She pulled a hood over her shining black hair and zipped up her red parka. "You wouldn't think we were being shipped here by a millionaire."

"_Nyet,_" Linka laughed, and turned her head. "And isn't he a billionaire?"

"Who's counting?" Gi leaned on the rail beside her friend and shaded her eyes to see the land ahead. "We're almost there! I love you, Linka, but I have to say that after sharing a tiny cabin with you for two weeks …"

"_Da._ I am sick of you too." Linka giggled.

"You're in a good mood."

"I am excited! And I am enjoying this weather."

"The bitter cold? You're strange."

"_Nyet_. I am Russian."

"Same thing."

"Now you sound like Wheeler." Linka's cheeks were flushed with colour. "How is he, anyway?"

"Still under the weather. But he's not so sick any more."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah. Long sea voyages obviously don't agree with him." Gi laughed. "Okay – mind if I run over the details with you one more time? Since we're almost there."

"It is a good idea. I would like to review it again too." Linka turned around and leaned her back against the railings, enjoying the sharp slice of the wind along her cheeks.

Gi pulled out her phone and brought up the email. "Okay, here we go. Valentin Chernov, media mogul and multi-billionaire, is establishing an Antarctic research station."

"_Da._"

"He is going to offer scientists from around the world fully-funded six-month stints during the Antarctic summer to undertake research projects in their chosen fields, on the understanding that any discoveries and published findings will be partly credited to ChernovCo. He has invited us to the grand opening of the station, which will be recorded and later televised."

"It is flattering that he sees our endorsement as such an asset."

"He has also invited us to stay on for a few weeks to observe station life and learn more about the continent."

"I am looking forward to it!" Linka's eyes sparkled. "I have always wanted to study penguins, and one of the team is a doctor of avian biology."

"I know!" Gi grinned back. "And there's a marine biologist, too! This is going to be fantastic. We'll be able to swap biology stories in the evenings."

"Imagine all the reports we'll write up!"

Gi paused. "You know, Linka, it's a little sad that this is our idea of fun."

They exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"What's the joke?" Wheeler was walking towards them, ruffling his hair and yawning. He wore a dark-green parka, the hood down. Even in his layers of Antarctic-proof clothing he managed to look both effortlessly cool and somewhat disheveled.

"Wheeler! How are you feeling?"

"Mmm," he mumbled non-committally. His face was pale, and he was a little more subdued than normal. "Looking forward to getting off this tub."

"Not much longer!" Gi smiled. "We're nearly there."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"I can't work up enthusiasm for anything. I'm way too tired. Remind me why I came on this trip?"

"Because you are representing the Planeteers at the historic opening of a major scientific project."

"And remind me why Kwame or Ma-Ti would not have been just as good, if not better?"

"They are attending the fuel summit in Detroit."

"Sure. I see the logic." Wheeler sank down onto a bench. "Discussing fuel in an American city known for its thriving car industry. Kwame is the obvious choice. Everyone knows he's a petrol-head."

"How can you not be excited about this, Yankee?" Linka shaded her eyes from the pale Antarctic sun and gazed at the white beach ahead. "Just imagine it. Weeks to spend time with some of the most accomplished scientists in the world."

Wheeler smiled up at her. "Not really my thing, babe, but I'm glad you're looking forward to it."

"It will be amazing. Biologists, a geologist … and, of course, the field assistants. It is what I have dreamed of." Linka's accent seemed to intensify with excitement.

"Did you know the avian biologist is Chernov's son?" Gi asked.

"_Nyet_, really?"

"Yes. He is the group leader."

"I wonder what he is like?"

"Probably old and stodgy," said Wheeler carelessly, leaning back.

"He can't be that old. Valentin is only in his fifties …"

"Whatever. Are we nearly there?"

"Must be." Gi looked out to see. "Yes, I can see the smaller boat setting out. It will pick us up from here."

"And then how do we get to Chernov Station?"

"By skidoo, I would imagine. Or Hagglund."

Wheeler raised an eyebrow. "English?"

"A skidoo is a snowmobile. Hagglunds are tractor-y things with caterpillar wheel treads."

"Right." Wheeler brightened slightly. "Snowmobiles. Fun."

"I don't think they're going to let you joyride, Wheeler."

"Yeah – we'll see."

"We should get our bags together." Linka was watching the smaller boat approach.

"Okay." Wheeler heaved himself to his feet. "Great. Another boat."

XXXXXXX

The young American stared at the deck below his feet, trying not to focus on his stomach. He didn't find this blank, white world as stimulating as Linka evidently did. He could hear her now, talking excitedly to Gi and the driver. Her voice was audible even over the roar of the engine, the splash and slap of water against the sides and the never-ending hiss of the wind.

A particularly violent swell made Wheeler groan.

"Are you okay, Yankee?" Linka broke off to look at him, her green eyes concerned.

"Uh-huh." He closed his eyes. "Can't you calm this water down a little, Gi?"

"We're almost there, Wheeler." Gi patted his arm.

"Your friend not much of a sailor?" he heard the driver say in a thick New Zealand accent. He raised his head.

"There is a reason man evolved legs, you know," he said weakly.

The driver, who was stocky and dark, grinned. "Nah, mate. I reckon I've still got gills somewhere."

Wheeler smiled. This guy wasn't too bad. He held out his hand.

"Wheeler."

"Ryan McCarthy. You American?"

"Yeah."

"We've got another American on the base – Ted Robbins. Geologist. From Boston."

"Yeah? I'm a New Yorker. Well, Brooklyn."

"Interesting name you've got."

"Yeah, well, it's my last name. But I don't answer to anything else."

"I'll remember that." Ryan turned his attention back to steering. There was the glint of a gold earring from inside his hood.

"And where are you from, Ryan?" Linka asked politely.

"New Zealand. South Island. There's a few of us down here." He was silent for a minute, watching the approaching shore. "So you're the Planeteers?"

"Yes." Gi smiled.

"An American, a Russian, and … what are you? Japanese?"

Gi nodded.

"I am impressed that you know my accent," said Linka.

"Oh, you get to know the Russian accent with Chernov around."

"Of course. Valentin."

"Nah, mate. Dmitri." There was a strange note in Ryan's voice when he mentioned this name. Disapproval? Wheeler wasn't sure.

"What's he like?" he asked.

"Dmitri? He's an all right bloke." Ryan busied himself with the navigation. "Right, we're coming up to shore. Get ready to step out."

XXXXXXX

Wheeler's head was spinning when they finally left the craft. He could see the red skidoos parked in the snow, and the two new people who straddled them, but it was all through a haze of exhaustion. He helped pull the smaller boat onto a trailer, then walked back to where the girls were standing.

"Wheeler, this is Ted Robbins," Linka introduced him.

"Hi." Wheeler shook hands with the man. He was tall, with grey, close-cropped hair, although he looked to be only in his forties.

Ted smiled, revealing a flash of white teeth. "You from New York?"

"How do you get that from one word?"

"I can just tell. Nice to have another Yankee around." He indicated the snowmobile behind him. "You're riding with me. Linka, you can climb on behind Ryan, and Gi, I'll leave you with Tibor."

Tibor was a big, bearded Yugoslavian with a booming voice. Gi looked tiny beside him.

"You all hanging on tight? Right – let's get to Chernov Station. Dmitri is waiting."

_Dmitri. _Again, Wheeler heard something strange in the way that name was said, and felt a brief stab of foreboding. Before he could think any further about it, however, the snowmobiles started up, and the white landscape began to speed past.

XXXXXXX

It was a strange feeling. Because the endless snow was so blank and featureless, it felt almost as if they weren't moving at all.

"How far away is it?" Wheeler shouted to Ted.

"About an hour," Ted shouted back.

"Yeah, and that's assuming we don't freeze to death or fall down a crevasse," Wheeler muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Wheeler glanced ahead. He could see Linka's blue coat on the back of Ryan's skidoo, her arms wrapped tightly around the New Zealander's waist. He felt an unreasonable stab of jealousy. Even wrapped up in a hundred layers she looked hot enough to melt the ice. It was so unfair.

He had high hopes of this trip. After all, Gi was the only other Planeteer here. Surely he and Linka would get some time alone? It was why he had agreed to come along, despite his hatred of cold – although he would never admit this to the others. Way too embarrassing. He felt the familiar warmth spread through him as he imagined spending an evening with her. That is, an evening when he wasn't being violently ill with seasickness.

"You know much about Antarctica?" he heard Ted shout back to him.

"No." Wheeler flushed a little, although Ted couldn't see his face.

"Well, even if you did, it wouldn't mean anything. It's like a different planet, man." Ted chuckled. "Nothing can prepare you for this."

"Comforting thought."

Wheeler knew Ted was smiling, even though he couldn't see it. _Bring it on, Antarctica, _he thought to himself. _I can take you._ But his inner voice was nowhere near as confident as it sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Linka stumbled into Chernov Station, her legs still cramped and shaky from the ride. She reached for her blue hood, sodden with sea-spray and snow, and pulled it back. Her wet hair fell to her shoulders and dripped a puddle onto the floor.

"We are here," she breathed, her heart beating rapidly. The warmth inside enveloped her comfortingly.

"You sure are, princess." Ryan grinned as he brushed past her, taking off his outer waterproofs. He hung them on one of several hooks by the door – metal spikes marked with the names of the Chernov Station inhabitants. "I'll let Dmitri know you're here."

Ahead Linka saw a big table laid with an oilcloth, mugs and plates. Mismatched chairs were pushed up to it, and shelves around the room were filled with books, CDs and DVDs. Someone had pinned dozens of maps and photographs to the walls.

"Look at these penguins, Gi!" Linka moved towards one of the photographs and examined it. A figure in red waterproofs giving a big thumbs-up to the camera, while penguins stared at her curiously.

"Coming." Gi stepped in, brushing snow off her shoulders. She looked as bedraggled and exhausted as Linka felt. "Ted is fixing up the snowmobiles."

Linka traced the outline of a penguin with her finger. "I cannot wait to see them."

"I can't wait for a hot drink." Gi collapsed in one of the chairs. "This is quite a place."

Linka looked around the room again, taking in more of the details. She saw a desk with a computer and radio equipment, piled high with papers; a sink; a stove; and a refrigerator.

"Ouch!" Wheeler had entered the hut, banging his head on the door frame. His dark red hair was wet and plastered to his forehead.

"You learn to watch for that." A deep voice reverberated through the hut as Tibor entered behind him, grinning, and took a seat at the table next to Gi. Wheeler followed his example.

"Nice place you got here," he commented, looking around. He tried to catch Linka's eye and smile at her, but she was in a world of her own.

"I cannot wait to meet everyone." She sat down opposite Tibor, her green eyes shining with enthusiasm. "I have wanted to come to Antarctica since I was a little girl."

Tibor shrugged. "Sure. It is all right, I guess." His voice was casual, but he was smiling.

"What do you do here, Tibor?" Gi asked.

"Radio operator." The big man settled himself comfortably, resting his feet on the table.

"Feet off," came a voice from the door, and Ted entered as well. The big room started to feel cosier and more crowded. "Team meeting, everyone. To welcome the Planeteers. Ryan's gone to get Dmitri."

The Planeteers exchanged glances. Linka was still euphoric and pink-cheeked, but Gi and Wheeler looked nervous.

_Wish Ma-Ti was here, _Wheeler thought. _We could do with some psychic insight into all these new people. I guess we'll have to rely on our gut instincts._

_Yeah, like that works. _

Some new arrivals trooped in from the living quarters – an attractive woman with a smooth bell of dark hair and two burly men wearing field assistant uniforms. The dark-haired woman sat down, looking a little bored.

"I am Heloise," she said, extending a slim hand to the Planeteers. "I am a marine biologist."

"Really?" Gi's face lit up, and Heloise smiled.

"You are the young woman interested in marine biology?"

"Yes." Gi nodded eagerly. "Both my parents are marine biologists, and I pretty much grew up in their lab."

"We shall talk later."

Wheeler shifted in his seat, feeling suddenly very young beside these experienced scientists.

"What's keeping Dmitri?" he asked, trying to bluff his way through his momentary insecurity. "Did he freeze on the way?"

"No. He didn't."

The voice came from the doorway to the living quarters. Wheeler flushed slightly and sat up. He saw a tall, handsome man with black hair, eyes that could be any colour from hazel to grey, and a straight, aristocratic nose.

"And you are?" Wheeler said, a little too loudly.

Ryan had entered behind the stranger. "This is Dmitri, mate. Dmitri Chernov."

Wheeler suddenly became aware that both Gi and Linka were glaring at him. Gi, whose back was to Dmitri, was mouthing "Shut up, shut up."

"Oh." Wheeler sank back into his chair, a little sulkily.

"And you are?" asked Dmitri, in perfect imitation of Wheeler's earlier manner.

"Wheeler."

"Ah yes. The American, no?"

"Uh-huh."

Dmitri seemed to dismiss him, turning his attention to the two girls.

"You are all most welcome."

"Thank you." Linka smiled at him. "I am Linka, and this is Gi."

"Charmed." Dmitri kissed their hands with a strange air of detachment. Wheeler snorted, and Dmitri turned to him.

"I am sorry. Did you say something?"

"Nope."

Dmitri stood at the head of the table and regarded them all. "Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome once again to our new arrivals."

"_Spasiba_," Linka murmured. Her eyes were fixed on Dmitri's face. Wheeler picked a bit of ice off his coat and threw it at her, but it just had the effect of making her concentrate even harder.

"I am Dmitri Chernov. You will know my father's name, but I can assure you that I am not here because I am related to the wealthy owner. Not at all. I am a respected avian biologist in my own right."

"Good of you to make that clear," someone muttered. Wheeler looked around sharply for the culprit, but no one's expression gave anything away.

"A few ground rules for the newcomers," Dmitri went on. "Do not go outside unless one of us is with you. We will put you through a training session soon, and then you will be able to accompany the scientists on field missions. Also, make sure to lay claim to a coffee mug as soon as possible. Write your name on it. They are scarce, and everyone is very territorial about their mugs."

He paused, and looked round at them all. His eyes rested on Wheeler, then moved away. "And finally – I am the leader of this group, and I expect complete cooperation. From everyone. All the time."

Wheeler raised his eyebrows, and looked around the table. Ted and Ryan were looking down. Heloise seemed to be very interested in examining her well-manicured nails.

He looked at Linka. Big mistake. Hero-worship was written all over her usually coolly collected face.

"And now that I have made that clear," said Dmitri, smiling, "I hope that you will enjoy your stay. Get to know everyone, have a look round the station – and ask me if you need anything. Anything at all. Planeteers? Come. I will show you to your living quarters."

He held out his arm to Linka, who scrambled to her feet to take it. She brushed a few strands of golden hair out of her face self-consciously. Wheeler kicked at his chair leg.

"Come on, Wheeler." Gi held out her arm in imitation of Dmitri. "Guess you're walking me."

Wheeler's black mood lifted a little, and he smiled. "Sure thing. Let's go."

"Come back soon!" Ted waved a teaspoon at them. He was making coffee at the sink. "The weather's too bad to go out, so we'll probably bring out the board games in a minute."

XXXXXXX

The bedrooms contained two sets of bunks, at right angles to each other, as well as two sets of lockers. A small window showed the world outside – grey and flecked with white, the view looked like a television set turned to a dead channel.

"After a few days," said Dmitri, "you will feel that you have been here forever. It is difficult living in such close quarters at first, but you will soon adjust.

_Yeah, right, _thought Wheeler.

Linka looked around. "This is wonderful. I cannot wait to get started on some work."

"Well, we have the recording first," Gi reminded her. "The official opening."

"_Da_, I know."

"You are interested in avian biology – is that correct?" Dmitri smiled down into Linka's green eyes. "You will be working closely with me."

Wheeler gritted his teeth.

"It is even better that we are countrymen," Dmitri went on. "It is much easier to communicate in Russian than in English, don't you agree?"

"_Da_." Linka's cheeks were pink.

"English is such a cold language. Russian is so …"

"Tepid?" Wheeler volunteered. Dmitri turned and gave him a measuring look.

"I shall show you where you are sleeping," he said. "Follow me. Ladies, you will see that I have placed your bags on the beds. Heloise is in the top bunk by the window. Choose any of the others."

"Thanks, Dmitri," Gi smiled. "Sorry … Mr Chernov."

"Dmitri." He smiled at them. "Mr Wheeler? Come with me."

XXXXXXX

Wheeler looked around the sparse room.

"This is great. Add palm trees and a beach and we could almost be back at Hope Island. Who am I bunking with?"

Dmitri eyed him coolly. "With me."

"Really?" Wheeler raised an eyebrow. "That will be … cosy."

"_Da._" Dmitri spun around. "I shall go back to the common room. Feel free to stay here and unpack."

"Oh, I shall. Feel free, that is."

"Good." Dmitri paused for a moment. "How old are you, Mr Wheeler? If you do not mind me asking."

"Just Wheeler."

"Really? How novel. Well?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"So young."

Wheeler gritted his teeth.

"I certainly hope that you will find this a valuable learning experience, my friend." Dmitri looked Wheeler up and down. "Most people find it very … maturing."

The tall Russian smiled without warmth, and left the room.

"Bite me," Wheeler muttered to his retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for lack of updates – I'm getting married next week, as well as working on my post-grad thesis, so time is scarce. I'd like to dedicate time to getting the endings to the other two fics right … they are in the works, but at the moment, this one is easier!

XXXXXXX

Wheeler awoke the next day with a sense of resolve. Dmitri may have been able to get the better of him while he was seasick, half-asleep and freezing … but today? No way.

He yawned and swung his legs out of bed, looking around the bunkroom. No one else was there. What time was it?

Nine o'clock.

Shit.

He scrambled into his layers of clothing, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his shoes. Trust Dmitri not to wake him up.

XXXXXXX

He stumbled into the common room to find no one there but Tibor. The big Yugoslavian was plugged into the radio equipment, listening intently, but lifted a hand in greeting when Wheeler stepped in.

Wheeler walked over to the kitchen area and switched on the kettle. Tibor gave him a frantic hand-signal. Wheeler raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Tibor took off his headphones. "You making coffee?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"It is fine, of course. Will you make me one?"

"Oh, sure." Wheeler smiled. "Hey, Tibor – where are the others?"

"Out doing basic training with Dmitri. He said he could not wake you."

Wheeler snorted, then coughed to cover it up. He looked up to see Tibor smiling.

"There is no need to hide it, my friend."

"Hide what?"

Tibor leaned back in his chair. "We all feel the same way. Well, most of us."

"I have no idea what you could be referring to," said Wheeler sardonically. He carried two cups of coffee over to Tibor and sat beside him. The window in front of the desk showed pale sky and white ground.

"Nice view," Wheeler commented.

"Sure," Tibor shrugged. "You get tired of snow."

"I'll bet. But it's kind of … pure, isn't it?"

Tibor raised an eyebrow.

"You know," said Wheeler, a little embarrassed. "There's nothing tacky. No Macdonalds signs, no crappy, ugly buildings, no litter. Just white."

"You like it here," said Tibor, smiling.

"I do. Or at least, I would, if …" Wheeler hesitated. "Tibor … What's the deal with Dmitri?"

The big Yugoslavian gave Wheeler a sidelong glance. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could the door opened.

"Wheeler!" Gi ran to her friend and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah," Wheeler said dryly.

Linka had appeared behind Gi, her cheeks glowing and her bright hair tousled. "Dmitri said he let you sleep in because he could see last night that you were tired. Also, I told him you had not been well."

"How considerate."

"He has said he will take you out for training later."

"One-on-one. Cosy."

"You are a little crabby this morning," Gi observed, getting up to pour coffee for herself and Linka. "You will feel differently once you get out there. It is amazing."

Linka sat opposite Wheeler and gestured as she tried to explain. "So empty, and clean. All this white! It is so …"

"Pure?" the American supplied.

"_Da. _That is it." Linka's green eyes met his blue ones. Wheeler reached out a hand to her across the table.

"Good morning."

Wheeler drew his hand back and swiveled in his chair to see the newcomer.

"Dmitri. Good to see you." He spoke neutrally, and turned around to talk to Linka again. Too late. She had already snapped into hero-worship mode, her eyes shining. Wheeler slid down so he was slouching in his chair and scowled.

"You did well out there, Linka," said Dmitri, resting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You are a natural."

Linka flushed and smiled. "_Spasiba._"

Dmitri responded with a string of Russian which Wheeler strained to understand. He had picked up words and phrases here and there – more than Linka suspected – but could only catch a couple of words. He frowned darkly.

Gi, who was standing at the kitchen counter sipping her coffee, watched Wheeler's face. He was so transparent. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea for Gaia to assign him this mission. It was probably true that the American would have been more comfortable in Detroit with Kwame … but for some reason, the Spirit of Earth was very keen to have him come to Antarctica. To cool him off, maybe? Gi smiled to herself. But this situation with Dmitri could pose problems.

Silently, she contacted Ma-Ti.

"_Gi – hello!"_

"_Hi Ma-Ti. How are you two doing?"_

"_Good … lots of sitting around listening to speeches, watching slideshows, drinking orange juice. We are very envious of you down there in Antarctica."_

"_Yeah, well, don't be. Things are a little tense."_

"_Tense?"_

"_Yeah – there's an atmosphere between Wheeler and the station leader."_

"_Already?"_

"_You know Wheeler."_

"_True." Ma-Ti sighed. _

"_Any suggestions on how to handle it?" _Gi trusted the young Kayapo's intuition when it came to handling people.

"_Up-front is always best with Wheeler. Have a word with him. When he cools off he'll understand that you need to keep a professional relationship with the station leader."_

Gi snorted, and the American in question looked over at her.

"What's up, little Mermaid?"

"Nothing." Gi broke her connection with Ma-Ti. "Hey, want to brave the outside for a quick walk? I need to grab something from the supply shed."

"Sure." Wheeler shrugged. He glanced over at where Linka and Dmitri were deep in Russian conversation. "It's not like I'll be missed."

Gi made a 'poor baby' face at him, and pulled her coat back on. She waited for the American to get rugged up too, then led the way outside.

"Holy …" Wheeler began when the cold hit him.

"Exactly."

Wheeler pulled his hood down further. "Chilly."

"Uh-huh."

Gi picked her way over the snow to the supply shed, and held the door open for Wheeler. He followed her inside.

"You know, Gi," he began, "if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was say." He smiled wickedly, but then raised an eyebrow when he saw Gi's expression. "Oh. You did want to get me alone. Okay … well, I'm picking this isn't a romantic rendezvous, so what's up?"

"Wheeler, we need to talk about Dmitri."

"Okay. Here's my idea – you create a diversion and I'll jump him."

Gi looked unamused.

"What? You can't say that wasn't funny."

"Wheeler!"

The redhead sighed and sat down on a wooden crate. "All right. I'm listening."

"He's the station leader, Wheeler. And the son of the man who made all this possible."

"He's also an arrogant upper-class jerk."

"He's not that bad."

"He is that bad!"

"I know you two haven't exactly hit it off, but don't you think …"

"What?"

"Well, this has happened before, remember? When we were working undercover at that factory. The son of the owner took a shine to Linka …"

"Another arrogant, upper-class jerk."

"That's exactly what I mean. You two clashed from the word go, and it was because you were jealous."

"Hey! I genuinely thought he was behind the sabotage."

"I know, I know, but … he turned out not to be. Your judgement was affected – that's what I'm trying to say."

"Give me a break, Gi." Wheeler looked sulky.

"Wheeler, listen to me. We have a job to do. We need to keep a professional relationship with the team leader."

Wheeler sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"And you need to keep your temper under control."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah." He stood up. "I know you're right. And I'll try. Okay?"

"Thank you." Gi gave him a quick hug. "And listen, don't worry about Linka. She's just .."

"Yeah, well." Wheeler turned away. "Let's get back."

"Okay. But first help me find some potatoes."

"You mean there was actually something you needed out here?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a little disappointing. It takes all the drama out of it, somehow."

"Shut up. And help me with this sack."


	4. Chapter 4

When Wheeler and Gi got back inside, Dmitri was poring over a map spread out on the table. Linka sat opposite him, her hands cupped around a mug of coffee. Her cheeks were still pink, and a strand of hair was hanging over one eye.

"Where have you two been?" she asked when they came in, shaking off the snow from their hoods.

Gi held up the potatoes. "Foraging. Amazing what will grow in the snow."

"We got them from the store shed," said Wheeler shortly. He sat down at the table, deliberately choosing the chair next to Linka. He rested his arm along the back of her chair. "What're you doin'?

"We are looking at the maps Dmitri has made which show where the penguin population is concentrated," said Linka. She noticed Wheeler's arm along her chair and pushed it off. "It is not _that_ cold, Yankee."

Wheeler shrugged, avoiding Dmitri's eye. "So you guys going to hang out with the penguins tomorrow?"

"Weather permitting," said Dmitri. "We'll have to hope a blizzard doesn't blow up during the day. Otherwise we'll be forced to spend the night." He glanced up at Wheeler, a faint smile playing about his lips.

"Yeah. That would be unlucky." Wheeler pushed his chair back and went to refill his coffee cup. Tibor, at the radio, gave him a wink.

"Well, I think I may tag along with you," said the redhead, with his back still turned. "See what all the fuss is about."

"Tag along with us?" Dmitri raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem the type to be interested in birds."

"Depends on the bird," said Wheeler. "I have to say, I wouldn't normally jump at the chance to see a few penguins, but you made the whole expedition sound so … fascinating."

"We only have room for one tent on the skidoo," said Dmitri coldly. "It may be rather a tight fit if we have to spend the night."

"Nah," said Wheeler. "Sounds cosy. Body heat, and all that. Count me in."

"I must say, Wheeler, I am glad you are showing an interest," said Linka.

"Really? You're not usually." Wheeler sipped his coffee. "But, you know, I have the feeling that hanging around with such a … distinguished scientist as Dmitri would be good for me. A steadying influence, y'know?" He clapped Dmitri on the shoulder, causing him to spill a few drops of his coffee. "Oops, sorry Comrade."

Gi turned her giggle into a cough.

XXXXXX

"So," said Wheeler when they piled on to the skidoo the following morning. "This is fun."

Dmitri's face was expressionless.

"I am very excited," said Linka, stowing her backpack.

"I bet, babe." Wheeler smiled at her. "Hey, anyone know any good road trip games? Or songs. Dmitri, you look like the kind of guy who would enjoy a good road trip song. D'you know 'Happy Trails?'"

Dmitri snapped his seatbelt shut.

"No? How about Russian ones?" He grinned at the other two. "This is going to be fun. I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

Gi waited in the common room with a cup of coffee. Wheeler, Linka and Dmitri had already left that morning – taking two skidoos (and two tents) with them.

"You and I can share, Dmitri," Wheeler had said, giving the Russian a not-quite-playful punch on the arm. "It'll be just like home."

Gi doubted whether Linka had even registered the tension between the two men. She was far too excited about seeing the penguins. When Dmitri had shown her his samples of guano (which he was testing for various toxins), she had inhaled the green, mouldy smell as if she were sniffing a bouquet of roses.

"Penguin geek," Wheeler had whispered to Gi.

Now, Gi sipped her coffee, which was rapidly going cold. Heloise had promised to take Gi out on a sample-collecting expedition that morning, but the pretty French woman was still getting ready. Gi couldn't see why anyone would bother to put on makeup and do their hair properly somewhere like this … but then, perhaps, that is why Gi was always treated as one of the boys, and why all the men looked up when Heloise entered the room. The marine biologist seemed nice enough, though, and patient with Gi's endless questions.

"Morning." Tibor emerged, yawning and ruffling up his hair so that it stood straight up. He looked like a gigantic polar bear in his thick white sweater.

"Morning!"

"You heading out today?'

"I'm meant to be."

"Heloise will be another half-hour yet," he said. He sat at the radio and turned various knobs, holding one headphone to his ear and letting the other dangle. "How are you settling in?"

"Great, thanks."

"Your friend didn't look so happy."

"Oh, Wheeler? He's … not that good with the cold."

"Sure." Tibor grinned, his teeth very white against his dark beard.

"Tibor …" Gi hesitated.

"What?"

"It's a strange assortment of people here," said Gi. "And such a tiny base. You'd think a project sponsored by a billionaire would be more … high-tech?"

"You'd think," agreed Tibor. "I'm still using radio equipment from the nineties."

"That's strange, though." Gi ran her fingers lightly over the maps spread across the table. "You'd think Valentin Chernov would employ the best equipment possible. To get the best results."

Tibor snorted. "You'd think he'd employ the best people, as well."

"He hasn't?'

There was a short silence. "We're all highly qualified," said Tibor. "And very good at our jobs. Let's just say that … well, everyone here has a story."

Gi opened her mouth to ask another question, but Tibor changed the subject. "I've been on other bases," he said. "Scott Base is good fun. With the Kiwis."

"Oh, really?'

"Yes. And some of the bigger bases host parties … balls, even. They have full cafeterias and gyms …"

"It sounds more like being on a spaceship."

Tibor grinned. "Something like that."

"Pretty luxurious."

"I prefer it here." He stretched out his legs, resting them on the table. "Easier. Less socializing. Let's face it, no one comes down here to meet new people. If anything, we come down here to …"

"Get away from people," murmured Gi.

Tibor cast her a sharp glance. "Yes."

"Like Dmitri has?' she ventured.

Tibor's bearded face remained inscrutable. "I don't like to ask questions," he said. "I couldn't care less what anyone's running from. Or what they're looking for."

"And you think Dmitri is running from something?"

Tibor raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," said Gi. "It's just that there's something … off about all this. You know?'

"A word of advice," said Tibor. "Tensions run high in close quarters. I do my best to stay out of it all. And so should you."

Gi nodded, but remained silent.

"Want a drink?" Tibor said at last, breaking eye contact.

"Sure."

He unhooked a flask from his belt and unscrewed the cap. The strong, medicinal scent of Becherovka filled the close air of the cabin. "Another good thing about this base," he said. "You're allowed your own private supply of alcohol."

XXX

Yeah. This was lots of fun. Great idea, Yankee, playing chaperone to two bird-crazy Russians chattering away in their own language.

Linka had to sit behind Dmitri on one skidoo, naturally, while Wheeler took the other. He glared at the two others – the blonde with her arms wrapped around Dmitri's waist, and her chin resting on his broad shoulder.

"Are we there yet?' Wheeler yelled across to them above the thrumming of the engines.

Dmitri maintained a dignified silence – or perhaps he just hadn't heard.

"Wheeler!" Linka glared at him.

"What?"

He knew he was being childish. He didn't care.

"Not much further," shouted Dmitri.

It was another half an hour before they reached the spot All-Knowing Dmitri had designated as their campsite – a sheltered hollow.

"Do you need a rest, Linka?" Dmitri asked. "We can stay here for a while and set up camp before going to the penguin colony."

Linka clapped her gloved hands together. "No. I am not tired. We can go now."

"Right." Wheeler could have done with a break after maneuvering the skidoo through all that ice, but he was not about to give Dmitri the satisfaction of saying so. He stretched out his legs and tried to will some blood back into them. "Let's go."

"The fewer people the better," said Dmitri. "We don't want to disturb the colony."

"What?"

"I don't know if it is such a good idea for you to come with us, Wheeler."

"Well, tough. I'm fulfilling a life-long dream, here."

"I know you are eager to see the penguins," said Dmitri with heavy sarcasm, "but I would hate to startle the colony so soon after they have become used to my presence. Three people might just be too many."

"Right." Wheeler maintained eye contact with him.

Linka's brow is furrowed. "I would hate to worry the birds. Perhaps you should stay here, Wheeler."

He knew it was ridiculous to feel betrayed, but he did.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"You could finish setting up camp for us," said Dmitri. "That would be very useful."

"_Da_, Wheeler." Linka smiled at him, but her smile was unfocused and Wheeler knew that her thoughts were already with the birds. He couldn't refuse without looking like an arrogant jerk. Or, at least, more of an arrogant jerk than Dmitri.

"Okay. Have fun with the penguins."

"Sorry, Wheeler," said Dmitri with a smile of great insincerity. "Perhaps you should have stayed behind at base. There really isn't anything you can do here."

"The simple pleasure of setting up your tent is all I need," said Wheeler. "I'm a giving kind of guy."

"I'll remember that," said Dmitri. He turned to Linka. "We can get a little closer on the vehicle, but then we will have to walk."

Linka was barely containing her excitement. "_Da._Let's go."

"Hold on tight," Wheeler muttered sarcastically as Linka wrapped her arms around Dmitri's waist again and pressed her cheek to his jacket. They could totally have taken both skidoos, but no. They had to get all cosy again on just one. Dmitri started the engine and the machine glided across the ice, disappearing rapidly into the snow.

"_Do__svidanya_, asshole."

When the sound of the engine had died away, Wheeler got to work. The sheer space made him nervous. He was most comfortable in the city, with buildings crowding over his head, bright lights and noise. Even Hope Island had taken some getting used to. The sky here was the colour of iron; the snow a polished bone; and the ice fog hovered in front of his eyes like smoke. Only his ring and the reflective fabric of his waterproof overcoat glowed red and bright in this grey world. He set up the two tents, their openings facing away from the wind, and organized their equipment as best he could: the inflatable mattresses, the food boxes and cooking gear. He left Dmitri's bag alone – scientific stuff that looked both complicated and breakable. Even though he felt like stamping on it. He did remove a small bundle of blankets to make himself more comfortable, though. Hey, maybe he'd get them wet in the snow so that Dmitri couldn't use them. A small revenge, but at least it was something.

He lit the Primus, filled a pan with snow and sat back to watch it boil. The kerosene scent and the heat made him feel instantly more at home – he was called Firebug for a reason. He closed his eyes and imagined Linka and Dmitri standing on some snowy hilltop, holding hands and gazing at a bunch of penguins. Tapdancing penguins, in this particular mental image. The extent of Wheeler's knowledge of the birds came from Morgan Freeman and _Happy__Feet_, but he was willing to bet that Dmitri would have some good lines to use on a penguin-crazy blonde.

Great. There was something hard in the bundle of blankets. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, but if anything it jabbed harder into the base of his spine.

"Like this day could get any worse."

He dug through the layers of blanket. There was definitely something there, small and hard and wrapped in layers of fabric … and tape? He drew it out and unwrapped it slowly.

A pistol.

"What the hell?"

He turned it over in his hands. Too small to shoot any kind of animal, really … and why would Dmitri want to? The elements were the threat here, not the wildlife. And why wrap it up in all these layers of cloth and tape?

Most of all, why bring it along today?

Wheeler sat back, turning the weapon over and over in his hands. He would have to conceal it again, before Dmitri came back … that, or confront him with it and demand an explanation. The Russian was sure to have one – something plausible and convincing said in that smooth, accented voice.

"Looking forward to seeing you again, Comrade," said Wheeler to himself. "And you're not going to get rid of me so easily next time."


	6. Chapter 6

Linka leaned forward as far as she dared, and tried to quiet even her breathing so that she would not disturb the birds. Their black and white against the ice played tricks with her eyes, and the colony of penguins looked like an Escher drawing – it was almost impossible to decipher individual birds. She pushed an unruly lock of blonde hair beneath her hood.

"It is magnificent," she said.

"_Da_," Dmitri agreed. "It is a wonderful sight."

"Would you mind if I took some photographs?"

"Not at all."

Linka fumbled with her camera. "It is hard with these gloves on. They are more like oven mitts."

"Here." Dmitri took it with capable hands. The sudden pull of the strap against her neck as he grasped it felt like a caress, and she felt her cheeks flush with heat.

"_Spasiba_." She watched him handle the camera expertly. "You know what you are doing."

"I've had some practice."

He took a few shots. "Will that do?"

"Yes, thank you." She leaned forward to take back her camera, but as she moved his lips were cold against hers. Linka felt a shiver deep in her stomach. _It__is__just__the__cold.__It__must__be__the__cold._ She did not pull away, but she did not move in closer to deepen the kiss. After a moment Dmitri moved away, and smiled.

"Are you all right?'

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled back, trying to hide that feeling of unease.

"Here." He rubbed her shoulders briskly. "Time to get back to camp. You need a hot fire and something to eat."

XXX

Back at camp, Wheeler finished his preparations and then hid the gun in the blankets again, trying to wrap it up just as he remembered. For once he was going to wait and talk to Gi and the others before doing anything rash.

"Perhaps Gi's potato pep talk did sink in after all," he said to himself.

It was a long day. The shadows on the ice were long and grey before the skidoo appeared again. Wheeler stood, arms crossed, and watched it come to a halt. Dmitri stepped down first, then held out a hand to steady Linka. Something in the easy intimacy of the way he helped her down, letting his hand linger on her arm for a little longer than necessary, made Wheeler knit his brows together in a frown. _Yup.__Something__happened._ Something he wouldn't like, judging from the smug expression on the older man's face.

"I got dinner ready," he greeted them.

"Wheeler!" Linka hugged him, surprising the American and making him take a step back.

"Whoa."

"Sorry!"

"I'm not complaining."

Was he imagining it, or did she seem … relieved to see him? Did that guy really try something? But then she turned and smiled at Dmitri. No use trying to work out what all this meant. Besides, he had more important things to think about.

Like the gun.

If only it _felt_ more important.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this was awkward. Even Dmitri couldn't think of a convincing reason why he and Linka should share a tent, and so the Russian biologist and the American Planeteer had to sleep together. Wheeler was very aware of the sounds of Linka's movements from the adjoining tent: a cough; a slither of fabric as she slid into her sleeping bag; the faint growl of a zipper. He was also very aware of the miles and miles of nothing that separated them from base, and the shape of the gun in Dmitri's blankets. He rubbed the warm surface of his ring involuntarily, reassuring himself that it was still there.

They hadn't spoken to each other, but had got ready for bed in silence. Now Wheeler looked across the tent as the older man brushed his teeth with a little water and spat into his tin cup. The Russian glanced upward with those strangely colourless eyes, and for a moment they made eye contact.

"So," said Wheeler, more to break the silence than anything else. "Do you snore?"

He received a flat stare in response.

"I guess I'll find out."

Nothing. Just a rustle as the Russian turned over. Wheeler stared at the back of his head, wishing he had laser vision.

_What__'__s__your__deal,__Dmitri?__I__know__you__'__re__up__to__something._

He was comforted by the thought that the gun under Dmitri's pillow couldn't be all that comfortable. At least he would sleep badly, too … because Wheeler didn't plan on sleeping at all, if he could help it. He was staying awake and standing guard until the morning, when they would return to Chernov Station and he could talk to Gi about all of this.

XXX

In the neighbouring tent, Linka stripped down to the two layers of thermals in which she was meant to sleep, and fastened herself into the comforting warmth of her sleeping bag. Her cheeks were chapped and pink from her day on the ice, and the tip of her nose felt like it didn't belong to her at all. She wondered how the boys were getting along. From long experience of sleeping outdoors with the Planeteers, she knew that Wheeler took up far more space than necessary, sprawling like an exhausted toddler and kicking off his blankets in the night. She felt a twinge of concern. Would he be cold?

_Don__'__t__be__silly,__Linka_, she chided herself. Wheeler could take care of himself. Besides, she was still a little annoyed with him for the childish way he had been behaving since they arrived at Chernov Station.

She rolled onto her back and stared into the darkness.

_Dmitri._

She felt that same shiver – apprehension or desire. Or both.

He was almost exactly the sort of man she had always imagined as her perfect match. Good-looking, sophisticated, cultured and highly educated. Someone who could converse intelligently about world events and feel at home at black-tie charity galas. Someone who could knowledgeably order a bottle of good wine, and who would read the books that she read.

The perfect man.

As opposed to someone who made stupid jokes, hated wearing a tie, still watched Saturday morning cartoons and seemed completely incapable of sitting still for more than five minutes at a time.

For example.

She punched her pillow into shape, and tried to sleep.

XXX

Gi was exhausted. The spoon with which she lifted the chicken soup (freeze-dried and re-heated) to her mouth felt like an immovable weight.

"You did a great job today," said Heloise. The Frenchwoman looked annoyingly perky and pink-cheeked for someone who had spent hours taking samples, labeling them and writing painstaking reports in the blank white expanse of Antarctic landscape.

"Thank you." Gi's answering smile was genuine. There was something satisfying about immersing herself in science – the numbers, the logic and the enjoyable routine of it. She didn't get to do that enough as a Planeteer. Secretly she imagined working in a lab whenever her Planeteer life came to an end, as her parents had, and felt ashamed for imagining it. After all, she was doing more good for the world now, right? Linka certainly thought so. Whenever Gi talked about her love of research, Linka would lecture her about Planeteer responsibilities, and how lucky they were to have these opportunities. She just didn't understand, Gi thought. Or perhaps she didn't take Gi seriously – something the younger girl had often suspected.

Wheeler would understand. Wheeler would simply shrug and say _"__Hey__ – __whatever__makes__you__happy,__Little__Mermaid.__"_

Perhaps that was why she often felt closer to Wheeler than to the only other girl in the group.

"I wonder how your friends are getting along?" said Heloise.

Tibor snorted.

"They'll be fine," said Gi.

"They're not used to this place." Heloise shivered, even though the heating was turned right up. "There have been … accidents."

Gi looked up sharply. "What?"

"Your friends will be fine," Tibor drawled. "They have magic rings, don't they?"

"Not exactly magic …" Gi began, but Tibor waved his hand. "Don't explain. I like the air of mystery."

"Still." Heloise stubbornly refused to change the subject. "I hope they will be careful."

"You said there have been accidents," said Gi. "What kind of accidents?"

"She is exaggerating," said Tibor. "There have been some minor injuries …"

"And one disappearance," said Heloise. "A German. He was only here for a week …"

"That was last year," said Tibor. "And he was inexperienced. He went out when the weather was bad, against everyone's advice."

Gi glanced at the small window. The air beyond it swirled black and grey.

"No one mentioned this when we came out."

"Ha!" Tibor swigged at a suspiciously strong-smelling glass of clear liquid. "The Chernov PR machine didn't let that one get out. And that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Publicity. It was on all the news sites. Planeteers lend credibility to Chernov Station's efforts, and so on. People were starting to ask why Chernov was bothering with this place. No one was publishing any findings. But now the famous Planeteers are here …"

"We're not famous."

"You'd be surprised. Your squeaky-clean image is just what Chernov needs. And Dmitri."

"What are you talking about?"

Gi saw Heloise direct a swift, warning glance at Dmitri. The big man coughed, and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, all."

"Wait! Tibor …"

"See you in the morning."

Heloise turned to Gi with a bright smile. "So. Did you get some good photographs today?"


End file.
